NAJ8-X216 Fallen Angel Gundam
NA-24 Archangel Gundam |unit type=Prototype Stealth Sniper Mobile Suit |launched=22, 51 Z.E. |known pilots=Sean Canavan |height=19.53 meters |power plant=*Chaos Particle Drive *Ultracompact Nuclear Fission Reactor Mk II |armaments=*"Armor Schneider" Combat Knife x 2 (Stored in hips) *"Bullet Storm" Custom MMI-GAU26 55.7mm CIWS x 2 (Mounted in head) *"Hellfire" 440mm 6-barrel Missile Pod x 4 **"Chaos" 440mm Beam Disruption Missile *"Iron Claws" Grappling Arm x 2 (Mounted on forearms) *Lancer Darts x 4 (Mounted in wings) *"Lang Gewehr" Custom Type 71-144 Improved CP Beam Sniper Rifle *MA-M01 "Super Lacerta" Beam Saber x 2 (Mounted on waist) *"Panzer" Offense/Defense System x 2 (Built into wings) |system features=*High-Mobility Aerial Tactics (HiMAT) System *"Scarlet Shroud" Tactical Stealth System |unique aspects=*Atmospheric Flight *Hardpoint for docking with METEOR unit *Neutron Jammer Canceller |armour=*Omega Force Armor *Trans-Phase Armor |accommodation=Pilot only, cockpit in torso |affiliation=Equatorial Union |universe=Zero Era }}The NAJ8-X216 Fallen Angel Gundam (aka Fallen Angel, Mephisto) is the upgraded version of the Arch-Angel. It is a powerful mobile suit controlled by the Equatorial Union and is piloted by Sean "Hawkeye" Canavan who is the main pilot following the destruction of the Archangel Gundam during the Second battle facing the fearsome MSN-L905 Sazabi Avenger during which both units were badly damaged. Technology & Combat Characteristics After being shot down by Hazama Suzuki, the destroyed Arch-Angel was rebuilt into a more powerful suit. It's new upgrades for more then just sniper combat, it can hold it's own in close range as well, it also carries a solid long range equipment attack as it combos the best of the blitz plus the best of the Archangel into a single sharpshooter of death and destruction. The multi-range gundam is black with grey armor and dark red highlights. It carries a sniper rifle stored on the right shoulder, along with that the other arm carry two grappling clamps known as "Iron Claws" inside the suit's forearms. Armaments *'"Armor Schneider" Combat Knife' :Stored in the Fallen Angel's arm-guard which can fold-up and become a combat knives mode. These knives are simple solid blades that can be thrown or used to pierce the joints and under-armored sections of mobile suits. They can also be launched like a projectile towards a enemy able to cut many forms of Anti-Beam Defense and Advanced armor plating. *'"Bullet Storm" Custom MMI-GAU26 55.7mm CIWS' :Mounted in the forehead, the custom Vulcan guns of the type of Vulcan made from the standard on all Earth Federation MS during both Zero Era and Cosmic Era. Weaker of all the armaments still, they are primarily used for shooting down incoming missiles as well armed mobile suits. *'"Hellfire" 440mm 6-barrel Missile Pod' :A higher grade high-explosive 6-barrel chamber missile pod, mounted onto the back of the mobile suit. When fired, unlike the normal version of the 440mm Missiles the "Chaos" types can be maneuvered to flank an enemy. Each launchers are located in the leg shinguard and shoulder plates to launch high-powered missiles towards them. *'"Chaos" 440mm Beam Disruption Missile' ::Unlike standard explosive missiles the "Chaos" 440mmm missiles release a large gaseous cloud that disrupts all sight until it disperses in a wall of smoke and beam weapon charges which activate within the cloud. Beam weapons can fire into the cloud however beam weapons discharged outside the cloud could enter however is somewhat weapon when in contact with the cloud. *'"Iron Claws" Grappling Arm' :A weapon which can be fired to pierce an enemy unit and then retrieved on a line, this is mainly used to get an enemy unit, the grapple claw drills into the enemy armor before pulling a target away during which the Fallen Angel can unlock the Cable or send electrostatic blast from the Chaos Particle Drive which overload an target till the armor exploded. *'Lancer Darts' :The Fallen Angel, has four lancer darts that can be fired or be used for close combat to pierce joints. Like the archangel, the darts can be detonated to produce a minor EMP effect unless loaded only with a EMP instead of a explosive. Shown as Blue color being for the An electromagnetic pulse (EMP) and crimson red, explosive which each of the blasts can be triggered by the radio signal admired from the cockpit area. *'"Lang Gewehr" Custom Type 71-144 Improved CP Beam Sniper Rifle' :The suit is equipped with a customized version of the Type 71-44 improved sniper beam rifle instead of the standard beam rifle. This sniper rifle is accurate up to an incredible 450 kilometers allowing the weapon to fire compressed Chaos particles in the form of a beam which has the power to penetrate all but specially treated materials. The CP Beam Sniper Rifle can switch into a beam rifle with a rapid-fire mode to help it change in battle. *'MA-M01 "Super Lacerta" Beam Saber' :The MA-M01 "Super Lacerta" beam sabers, which are usually mounted on the hips of the suit. Sean has shown he can combined both beam sabers into a double-bladed beam saber twice, with one of them using a reverse edge. This unique style of wielding the beam sabers allows it to engage multiple enemies in melee combat with ease. *'"Panzer" Offense/Defence System' :Built into the wings of the suit, the "Panzer" offense/defense system (which includes the wings themselves) is capable of piercing enemy suits like blades. Additionally the system can function as a shield to defend itself from beam attacks from front or back of the gundam. Also thanks to the Omega Force Armor, the wings defense systems work almost like a I-field which lowers the damage of beam weaponry to 0.1 percent of power than normal. *'"Scattershot" 50mm High-energy Beam Rifle' :When deployed in battle the mobile suit carries a "Scattershot" 50mm high-energy beam rifle, when not in use the rifle is stored on the back. When fired it deploys a high-spread beam rifle blast that spreads into 4 other beams when blasted. System Features *'Omega Force System' :The reinforced armor of the machine has been made from broken shards of hundreds of diamonds that have been melted down and fitted onto the mobile suit. A special program was installed that has the power to temporarily boost it's defense called the "Omega Force Program". When active, the suit takes on a platinum white sheen. When in use the defense of the mobile suit increases dramatically, however the system can only be used once every 2 hours. After that it must recharge, this limits the effectiveness of the feature as a whole. *'"Scarlet Shroud" Tactical Stealth System' :Located in the chest, these miniature devices bend the light around the mobile suit blend into the surroundings through camouflage. When activated, the system shuts down the Omega Force Armor to conserve energy, meaning the mobile suit is considerably more vulnerable to beam weapons. Notes & Trivia *This piece of art is from the amazing Unoservix. Category:Zero Era Category:Gundam Category:Equatorial Union Category:Unoservix